Memoria
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Simon nunca pensó que Baz podría olvidarlo, pero los accidentes existen.


El pie derecho de Simon golpeaba el piso con rapidez. Penny le había traído mil vasos de agua en las últimas horas, pero el chico no parecía calmarse ni un poco. No lo haría hasta ver a Baz de nuevo. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había llegado a la clínica? Simon no lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que recibió aquella llamada.

Aquella llamada en la que le habían dicho que su novio había sufrido un accidente de tránsito.

Simon se frotó la cara con ambas manos, tratando de no pensar en aquel camión que mandó a volar el carro de Baz.

—Él va a estar bien —trató de consolarlo Penny—. Baz es fuerte.

Simon sabía eso de sobra, pero la vida siempre había sido cruel con él. No quería esperar lo peor, pero llevaban horas en la misma sala de espera, y aún no habían obtenido noticias de Baz. En parte, a Simon le aterrorizaba saber lo que le iban a decir.

Una hora después, un doctor se dirigió hacia ellos dos. Simon estaba mirando el suelo, manteniendo su mente vacía. Penny tuvo que sacudirle un poco el hombro para hacer que prestara atención. El doctor los hizo seguirlo a un consultorio que parecía una oficina, donde comenzó a hablar.

Simon no entendió nada de lo que dijo el hombre. Lo único que pudo procesar fue que estaba permitido ir a ver a Baz, y que Penny podía acompañarlo.

Ya en aquella pequeña habitación, Simon sólo pudo dejarse caer en una silla al costado de la cama en la que dormía Baz. Tomó una de sus manos, frías como siempre, y lloró mientras Penny dibujaba círculos en su espalda, murmurando que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero esa iba a ser la primera vez en la que Penny no tendría la razón.

Una vez que se calmó, Penny le explicó todo lo que el chico no llegó a escuchar del doctor. Que Baz tenía un brazo roto y un tobillo torcido. Que un par de sus costillas estaban rotas, y que había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Que existía la posibilidad de que Baz tuviera amnesia al despertar.

Simon trató de no pensar en ello. ¿Qué tanto podría olvidar Baz? No le importaba que no pudiera recordar los últimos días, o los últimos meses. Con tal de que no lo olvidara a él, todo estaría bien.

Baz se veía tan pálido y vulnerable mientras dormía, que Simon hubiese apartado la vista si no se hubiese prometido a sí mismo ser fuerte. Según Penny, Baz despertaría en las próximas horas, y no quería apartarse de él.

Por eso, apenas la chica le preguntó si quería ir a la cafetería (llevaban casi un día sin comer nada), Simon se negó, y le dijo que se quedaría allí. Penny asintió y le prometió que le traería algo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde aquello, cuando Baz se movió un poco entre sueños. Simon lo observó con ansiedad, y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando sus párpados se abrieron, revelando esas dos bellas orbes grises.

—¿Baz? —preguntó Simon con cautela.

El chico pestañeó desorientado, soltando un gruñido. Unos segundos después, sus ojos se enfocaron en Simon.

—Baz —repitió el chico en una súplica, tratando de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Pero las palabras que recibió de respuesta le partieron el corazón.

—Disculpa —dijo Baz débilmente, aun con la formalidad que siempre lo había caracterizado—. ¿Te conozco?

Simon sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, pero justo en ese momento, Penny entró a la habitación. La chica recibió a Baz con una sonrisa, pero el chico le hizo la misma pregunta que a Simon. Se veía terriblemente confundido. Ni siquiera entendía qué le había pasado.

Simon no lo soportó. Miró a su amiga con desesperación, en busca de ayuda. Penny le ofreció una sonrisa triste y se acercó a Baz, dispuesta a explicarle lo que había pasado.

—Tuviste un accidente mientras conducías —dijo ella—. Te golpeaste la cabeza y al parecer no recuerdas algunas cosas.

Baz tragó saliva, y lo único que quería hacer Simon en aquel momento era abrazarlo y besarlo. Quería decirle que estaba bien que no recordara, que juntos encontrarían sus memorias otra vez. Pero no lo hizo, y no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, porque el doctor entró junto a una enfermera para revisar a Baz en ese instante.

Después de hacerle unas preguntas a Baz, el hombre les pidió unos segundos a Penny y Simon, llevándolos a la misma oficina de antes.

—Lo mejor que pueden hacer es contarle las cosas poco a poco —les recomendó—. No se preocupen, eventualmente sus recuerdos volverán.

—¿Y en cuánto tiempo será eso, doctor? —preguntó Simon.

—Pueden ser semanas, o pueden ser meses. Incluso puede tomar más tiempo. Me temo que no puedo determinar eso —se disculpó, acomodándose los lentes.

—Pero no se suponía que nos olvidaría a nosotros —insistió él con desesperación —. Nos conocemos hace años —su voz se comenzó a quebrar—. ¡Es imposible que no recuerde nada de mí!

Penny puso una mano en el hombro de Simon, intentando calmarlo.

—Vamos a hacer lo que nos está diciendo el doctor, ¿sí? —le dijo con suavidad—. Vas a recuperar a Baz, sólo necesitamos paciencia. Ya vas a ver que las cosas van a volver a la normalidad.

Pero el verdadero miedo de Simon era que Baz dejara de amarlo, incluso después de haberlo recordado.

—Entonces —comenzó Baz, mirando fijamente a Simon—. Penny es tu compañera de apartamento, y los tres nos conocemos de la universidad.

—Exacto —asintió el otro chico, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Los últimos días, Simon había estado ayudando a Baz a recordar algunas cosas, contándole detalles importantes como quiénes eran él y Penny, y qué hacía Baz con su vida. El pelinegro decía que sólo podía recordar hasta su primer año de universidad.

Eso había sido hace 7 años, el mismo tiempo que llevaban Baz y Simon conociéndose. El problema era que ellos habían comenzado a ser amigos en su segundo año de estudios.

—¿Y se supone que trabajo enseñando en una escuela? —preguntó Baz.

—Sí, en Watford. Enseñas Economía y… esas cosas.

—¿Y esas cosas? —Baz lo miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona. _Es el mismo de siempre_ , pensó Simon, quien se rio. Baz hizo lo mismo. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí?

—¿Quién eres para mí, Snow?

Simon se puso nervioso.

—¿A… a qué te refieres?

Baz rodó los ojos y se intentó encoger de hombros, pero hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No soy tonto —explicó—. Me miras como si fuera alguien especial. Tú y yo. ¿Somos algo?

Simon se quedó helado ante la frialdad con la que Baz había dicho eso. Sabía que no debía mentirle, pero tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas al decir la verdad. Baz no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era él, y no quería espantarlo, diciéndole que sí, que ellos dos llevan juntos casi seis años. Que Simon incluso había planeado pedirle matrimonio esa misma semana.

—No —soltó Simon junto con una risa que disimulaba su dolor—, no estamos juntos.

Baz lo observó con seriedad desde su cama, sin creerse ninguna palabra.

—Bueno —admitió Simon nervioso, rascándose el cuello por detrás—, estuvimos juntos un par de meses. Hace tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Pero lo dejamos, sí. Ahora somos amigos.

El chico soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni por qué todas esas mentiras habían salido de su boca. Baz merecía saber la verdad, pero Simon era egoísta. Se dijo a si mismo que estaba haciendo esto para no presionar a su novio, y se lo repitió una y otra vez, mientras soltaba una mentira tras otra.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró Baz para sí mismo—. Por eso estabas tan preocupado.

 _No tienes ni la menor idea._

—Sí, y sigo preocupado.

Baz inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Estoy vivo, Snow. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Tienes razón —murmuró, fingiendo una sonrisa. Aunque tenía que concederle esa. Al menos no había perdido por completo a Baz.

Los días que pasó Baz en la clínica, los pasó junto a Simon. Aunque a este último le costaba seguir fingiendo que eran sólo amigos; necesitaba que los recuerdos de Baz volvieran pronto. Simon quería a su novio de vuelta, y por eso le dijo a Baz que podía quedarse en el departamento que compartía con Penny mientras se terminaba de recuperar.

A pesar de haber perdido sus memorias, Baz sabía que seguro no había mejorado su relación con su padre, así que aceptó la oferta de Simon. No tenía otro lugar donde quedarse, de todas formas.

Un día antes de que le dieran el alta a Baz, el chico de rizos arregló su habitación de modo que no hubiera ninguna pertenencia de su novio. No podía arriesgarse a que lo descubriera.

Simon se decía a si mismo que no le estaba mintiendo a Baz. Tan sólo estaba omitiendo un dato importante que quizá era mejor que Baz recordara por sí mismo. Con eso en mente, limpió por completo su apartamento, borrando cualquier evidencia de su relación.

O al menos eso pensó Simon.

Baz miró el apartamento de Simon en silencio. Se veía confundido, y el ojiazul no pudo descifrar sus pensamientos.

—Siento que ya he estado aquí —susurró finalmente, entrecerrando los ojos—. Siento que he estado aquí muchas veces.

Simon se encogió de hombros, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

—Sí, bueno, vienes aquí seguido.

Baz lo miró con suspicacia.

—Claro —soltó no muy convencido.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras Baz miraba todo a su alrededor y Simon observaba el techo.

—¿Qué tal si te muestro el cuarto de una vez? —preguntó este último para romper la tensión.

Baz sólo asintió y caminó detrás de Simon, quien le había dicho que le cedería su cuarto mientras se quedara con él y Penny. El chico de rizos dormiría en el sillón-cama de la sala.

Lo primero que pareció intrigarle del cuarto a Baz, fue la cama de dos plazas. El chico levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Simon.

—Es una cama grande para una sola persona, ¿eh?

Simon se rasco detrás del cuello mientras desviaba la mirada. La verdad era que Baz no vivía con él, pero se quedaba tantas veces a dormir en su departamento, que al final habían comprado una cama grande para estar más a gusto. Aunque no le podía decir esto al Baz de ahora, y antes de que Simon pudiera responderle, el chico siguió hablando.

—¿Traes a mucha gente aquí? —preguntó Baz con sarcasmo, y Simon sintió una punzada en el corazón.

—Puede ser —fingió con una sonrisa forzada.

 _No, el único eres tú._

Baz lo miró como si lo estuviera analizando, y no por primera vez, Simon sintió que el pelinegro sabía la verdad. Baz no era idiota.

Pero por ahora, Simon sentía que no podía hacer nada que no fuera completar las vagas memorias que poco a poco Baz iba recuperando. El siguiente par de semanas se resumió en eso.

Cuando Simon llegaba del trabajo, se sentaba con el chico en el mueble de la sala. Baz le hacía preguntas y Simon se las respondía.

El chico de ojos grises le había preguntado quién era Niall, y Simon le había recordado que era con quien su primo Dev se había casado hace menos de un año. No le dijo que Baz había agarrado el ramo de flores al final de la boda.

También le preguntó por su tía Fiona. Ella había decidido viajar por el mundo y no sabían mucho sobre ella. Hace tiempo que no se habían puesto en contacto, así que Simon no tenía idea de cómo hacerle saber sobre el accidente de Baz.

Y esas preguntas eran normales, Simon podía responderlas sin tener necesariamente que mentir sobre su relación, pero se estaba cansando. ¿Cómo es que Baz podía recordar cosas insignificantes como un lugar donde había trabajado tan solo un mes, pero no podía recordar su relación?

Simon incluso tenía planeado qué le iba a decir cuando Baz lo descubriera. Le diría que no quería presionarlo, y como tendría a su Baz de vuelta, él seguiría amándolo y lo perdonaría. Después de todo, Baz siempre había sido el más racional entre ellos dos. Pero cuando el día llegó, las cosas fueron distintas a como Simon las había imaginado.

Era casi media noche, pero recién había llegado del trabajo. Desde que llegó al apartamento, Simon supo que algo andaba mal.

Baz estaba parado en medio de la sala, con una cajita diminuta en sus manos. A Simon le costó saber qué estaba pasando por la mente del chico. No se veía triste, ni siquiera confundido. Baz estaba enojado.

—¿Qué es esto, Simon? —preguntó mientras la voz le temblaba. Aun así, extendió con firmeza el brazo, mostrándole al chico de rizos el objeto que descansaba en su mano.

Era la cajita que contenía el anillo con el que tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio antes de que el accidente sucediera.

 _Oh, no._

Simon no entendía cómo Baz la había encontrado. Había guardado muy bien el anillo. Lo había escondido debajo de su ropa en el cajón del armario, un lugar en el cual Baz no tenía por qué buscar algo.

—¿Qué es esto? —repitió el chico. No había rastro de tristeza en su rostro, sólo existía la rabia—. ¿Me ibas a pedir matrimonio?

—¿Por qué piensas…?

Simon no tenía idea de qué decir. Trató de dar un paso adelante con la intención de acercarse a Baz y calmarlo, pero se detuvo cuando este gritó y retrocedió.

—¡No me mientas, Simon! Sé que lo has estado haciendo todo este maldito tiempo.

—Eso no es cierto —trató de defenderse Simon, quien se abrazó a sí mismo. Sabía que intentar justificarse era en vano.

—Claro que es cierto —dijo Baz entre dientes—. Desde principio me di cuenta de que tú y yo estábamos juntos antes de que perdiera la memoria.

—Baz…

—¡Déjame hablar! —gritó él, sin importarle que Simon tuviera los ojos llorosos—. Dejé pasar que me hayas mentido porque creí que no tenía mucha importancia. Seguro lo hiciste porque no querías presionarme a nada. Eso lo entiendo.

—Lo hice por eso, Baz. No quería agobiarte, no quería —el chico empezó a agitar sus manos, sin saber cómo expresarse—, no quería obligarte a…

—¿A amarte? —preguntó Baz, usando una voz extrañamente calmada—. ¿No querías obligarme a amarte? ¿Es eso?

Simon miró al piso con la vista nublada, y observó cómo un par de lágrimas caían sobre la alfombra.

—Exacto.

Baz lo observó con desprecio.

—Me mentiste.

—Lo sé. Y no sabes cuánto me dolió hacerlo.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza con indignación.

—A mí también me duele, Simon. Me duele no poder recordar casi nada de los últimos años. Y me desespera que éstas últimas semanas haya tenido sueños extraños. Nos veía compartiendo besos en la universidad. Me veía a mí mismo junto a ti, preparando bollos de cereza en esta cocina. Nos veía a los dos acurrucados en este mismo sillón, viendo películas antiguas. Incluso una vez soñé que nos fuimos de viaje a Francia con Dev y Niall, cuando ellos ya estaban casados.

Baz hizo una pausa, y miró a Simon con enojo.

—Encontré esas películas hoy en el armario, y luego vi que guardas los ingredientes para los bollos en el mismo lugar que en mi sueño. Llamé a Dev y me dijo que ese viaje si sucedió. Hasta el día de hoy no sabía si eran realmente sueños o si eran recuerdos. Y es tu culpa, Simon. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad, no estaría tan confundido.

—Baz. Por favor, perdóname.

El chico negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—Te voy a hacer una pregunta, y no quiero que me mientas.

Simon se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, y pensó que quería que Baz se las secara con cariño, justo como siempre lo hacía antes para reconfortarlo.

—Está bien. No te ocultaré nada.

—Bien —asintió Baz—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos en realidad?

El chico no respondió de inmediato.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, Simon? —repitió Baz con brusquedad.

—Seis años.

Baz soltó una grosería que Simon no llegó a escuchar.

—Lo nuestro iba en serio.

—Sí.

—Y aun así me lo ocultaste

—Sí.

—Y me ibas a pedir matrimonio.

—Sí.

—No puedo creer que…

—Te iba a pedir matrimonio —confirmó Simon, tragándose las ganas de llorar—. Íbamos a salir la tarde del viernes después del accidente. Se suponía que te iba a llevar a un restaurante formal, como esos que a ti te gustan. Ibas a sorprenderte de que me haya puesto un terno y me haya peinado. Se suponía que íbamos a pasar una noche genial, y antes de comer el postre, me iba a levantar de la mesa para arrodillarme frente a ti. Íbamos a tener la atención de todos —dijo con nostalgia—. Porque sé que siempre habías deseado tener un gran público cuando te pida matrimonio.

Simon no pudo seguir hablando, porque sus lágrimas se habían convertido en verdadero llanto.

El silencio envolvió la sala durante varios minutos que parecieron eternos. Simon sólo podía mirar al piso mientras trataba de no temblar y controlar sus lágrimas. Baz lo observaba silencioso, en conflicto con sus pensamientos.

—¿Y te iba a decir que sí? —preguntó repentinamente con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué? —dijo Simon confundido, levantando la cabeza.

—¿Iba a aceptar casarme contigo?

—¿Cómo voy a saber si…?

—Porque yo te amaba, ¿cierto? —soltó Baz—. Te amaba lo suficiente para decirte que sí, ¿no?

Simon agachó nuevamente la cabeza y asintió en silencio.

—Está bien —murmuró Baz. Con esas palabras, dio un paso atrás y volvió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y no la volvió a abrir en toda la noche. Simon lo supo porque no durmió. Tan sólo se quedó sentado en el suelo hasta el amanecer, llorando hasta que sintió que no tenía más lágrimas que soltar.

Lo había pensado toda la noche, y Simon había llegado a una decisión. Hoy hablaría con Baz. Le pediría perdón mil veces más y lo convencería de darle otra oportunidad. Le diría que podían empezar de cero, esta vez sin mentiras.

Pero Baz también había llegado a una decisión propia.

Apenas se hizo de día, la habitación donde el pelinegro dormía se abrió. Simon se incorporó para hablar con él, y fue ahí que notó que Baz jalaba una maleta detrás de él.

—Me voy —anunció, y Simon sintió que la ansiedad crecía dentro de él, comiéndolo vivo.

—¿Qué?

Baz no lo miró a los ojos.

—Te agradezco que me hayas dejado quedarme todo este tiempo aquí, pero he decidido que tengo que alejarme de todo esto.

—¿De qué hablas, Baz? —preguntó Simon, acercándose a él y sujetándolo por los hombros con desesperación—. No puedes irte. Por favor no lo hagas.

Baz se deshizo del agarre con delicadeza y avanzó hacia la puerta del departamento.

—No quiero que pienses que esto es tu culpa, Simon —suspiró—. No me voy porque me hayas ocultado la verdad. Me voy porque así dejaremos de hacernos daño.

—No —protestó Simon, volviendo a sentir ganas de llorar—. Si te vas, me harás más daño. Baz, yo te amo.

El chico de ojos grises apretó los puños y frunció los labios al escuchar esas palabras.

—Pero yo no te amo a ti.

Simon no contestó.

—Perdóname, Simon. Te recuerdo, ¿sí? —confesó Baz—. Recuerdo varias cosas sobre nosotros, pero no las suficientes. Las memorias vuelven, pero los sentimientos no —explicó—. Por eso me voy. Porque si me quedo, tu sufrirás al no tenerme, y yo sufriré porque sé que alguna vez te amé, y ahora no puedo darle al hombre de mi vida lo que se merece.

Y Simon entendió. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, sabía que era lo mejor. Baz siempre sabía cuál era la mejor opción, y, de todas formas, nunca lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? —preguntó finalmente, dándose por vencido.

—Encontré a mi tía Fiona —explicó Baz—. Voy a quedarme con ella un tiempo.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Si —aceptó Simon—. Si es lo mejor, y si es lo que quieres, no voy a impedirte que te vayas. No voy a intentar contactarte si eso me pides. Lo único que quiero a cambio es un favor.

Baz levantó las cejas.

—¿Un favor?

Simon asintió.

—Sé que quizá es una pérdida de tiempo, pero intenta recordar. No te des por vencido conmigo, Baz. Quizá con el tiempo…

—Lo haré —accedió él, interrumpiéndolo—. Quizá con el tiempo me vuelva a enamorar de ti. Quizá.

—Y yo estaré esperando.

—No tienes que. Sabes que tal vez yo no…

—Pero lo haré —insistió Simon.

Y con esas palabras, Baz le dirigió una sonrisa triste, justo antes de salir del departamento. Quizá volvería algún día, pero decidió no pensar en eso mientras caminaba lejos de Simon, sin mirar ni una vez atrás.

 **5 años después.**

Manejar distraído no era una costumbre para Baz, y cualquiera pensaría que eso sería algo imposible para alguien que ha sufrido un accidente de tránsito. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la mente de Baz estaba sumida en cualquier cosa menos la carretera.

Tal vez eso se debía a que estaba a punto de llegar a Londres por primera vez en años.

No. Lo que lo emocionaba no era Londres, era Simon.

Baz no sabía lo que debía hacer. ¿Debería ir a su departamento, tocar su puerta y decirle la verdad? ¿Debería contarle a Simon que un día se despertó con una sensación extraña en el pecho y unas ganas terribles de verlo? ¿Que había recordado el amor que sentía por él, y que ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca?

Simon le había dicho que lo estaría esperando, pero Baz sabía bien que cinco años eran los suficientes para que cualquier persona se canse y comience su vida nuevamente.

Él no quería ser un estorbo si Simon ya lo había superado. Sabía que eso quizá pasaría cuando tomó la decisión de irse tanto tiempo atrás.

Pero parte de él necesitaba ver al chico de rizos otra vez, así que condujo hacia el departamento de Simon con miles de dudas en su mente. Ni siquiera sabía si él seguía viviendo ahí, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando llegó, pasó horas estacionado frente al edificio. ¿Debía tocar a su puerta, o debería irse?

Baz se armó de valor. Si no salía del carro en aquel momento, quizá no lo haría nunca. Ya afuera, caminó hacia el edificio con pasos lentos, y tocó el timbre por el intercomunicador.

Nadie contestó.

Baz intentó de nuevo, pero el resultado no cambió. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la entrada del edificio, pero cuando el sol se comenzó a ocultar, decidió volver al carro.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero alguien apoyó una mano en su hombro. Y dijo su nombre.

—¿Baz?

El chico se volteó, y entonces lo vio.

Era Simon.

Y estaba igual que en sus recuerdos. Adorable como siempre, y con una sonrisa que podía derretirlo en aquel momento.

—Uhm —dudó Baz, incapaz de dar un saludo—. Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo —le sonrió Simon, invitándolo a hablar, pero Baz se quedó en silencio un momento, sin saber qué decir.

Finalmente comenzó a balbucear lo primero que pasó por su mente.

—Quizá no sepas por qué estoy aquí, y sé que seguro ya tienes a alguien más en tu vida, pero yo tenía que venir porque te recordé, y porque te prometí que…

—Baz —interrumpió Simon, pero el chico de ojos siguió hablando.

—…y sé que tal vez ya es muy tarde, pero ahora sé que te amo y...

—Baz —lo cortó Simon, y está vez el otro le hizo caso—. Te dije que te esperaría, y eso hice. Tu eres el único en mi vida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Baz con esperanza.

—Claro que sí, amor.

Y entonces Simon lo besó, y Baz se dio cuenta de que había extrañado sus labios todo este tiempo. Y ahora que se tenían de vuelta, no se dejarían ir otra vez.


End file.
